


A Bouquet of a Half-Dozen Roses

by Kato_Jiku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Jiku/pseuds/Kato_Jiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is a florist at the local flowershop, and every day this strange customer comes by to order a bouquet of roses... only to have them delivered right back to the shop with Takao's name on it.</p>
<p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘You come into the flower shop I work at every day and always buy a bouquet of flowers, only to have them delivered right back to the flower shop by the end of the day with my name on it, why don’t you just ask me out you weirdo’

The first time it’s happened, Takao stared down in confusion at the bouquet of a half-dozen roses he clearly remembered arranging that very morning. He also clearly remembered the customer who bought it as well. The customer was a tall, serious-looking man with thick-framed glasses and forest-green colored hair which matched his eyes. Takao had assumed the bouquet was for a date and silently wished the man luck as he left the shop with the freshly wrapped bouquet in his hands.

It was now closing time, and Takao was in the middle of closing up the shop when he saw the bouquet of roses lying neatly by the front door. It was strange because he swore he hadn’t heard anyone come in through that door recently, and the last time he’d looked at the door, which was roughly about twenty minutes or so ago, the bouquet wasn’t there.

The dark-haired man leaned over and gently picked up the bouquet, turning it over in his hands. Upon turning it, Takao noticed a small stub of cardstock tucked under the ribbon. Tugging the paper free, he read a minute letter which was, oddly enough, addressed to him.

‘Takao Kazunari:   
I hope the rest of your day was a pleasant one.’

On the back of the small note was a name written in elegant script: Midorima Shintaro.

That evening, Takao walked home with the bouquet cradled gently in his arms.

* * *

 

The second time went almost exactly like the first except before Midorima left, he asked Takao what his sign was.

“Huh?” was Takao’s eloquent response to the unexpected question. “I’m a Scorpio. Why do you ask?”

Midorima turned his head away from the shorter man’s questioning gaze, almost looking sheepish. “I… was only curious.” Before Takao could get another word out of his mouth, Midorima made his way to the entrance. “Sorry, I have an early class today. I must go before I’m late.”

Takao looked stunned for a moment, but walked briskly after the strange customer who practically speed-walked out the door and was already halfway down the block. “Good luck!” he called out the door, hoping the green-haired man had heard him.

At the end of the day, when Takao was busy closing the shop, he found the second bouquet exactly where he’d found the first. It came with another small note, this time, with a keychain attached to it. The keychain was of a realistic-looking metal goldfish which wobbled its entire body and tail with every twist and turn of the keychain.

* * *

 

The strange customer arrived again the next morning, requesting another bouquet of a half-dozen roses.

“Coming right up, Mr. Midorima,” Takao says, getting right to work on picking the roses.

The green haired man coughed at the formal use of his name. “Please, call me Shintaro.”

Takao nods as he returns back to the counter to wrap the roses in fine wrapping paper. “Shin-chan it is, then. And you can just call me Kazunari,” he says, winking.

‘Shin-chan’ spluttered at the nickname as he adjusted his glasses, most likely to hide the red tint of his face. “I… suppose that would be alright, Kazunari.”

The florist chuckles a little, setting the newly made bouquet on the counter before ringing up the price. He wouldn’t admit how giddy it made him feel to be called by name by this man. “So, I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow as well, Shin-chan?”

Midorima nods before turning walk towards the entrance. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kazunari. Maybe… we can talk and get to know each other? I don’t have any classes until the afternoon, so I’d probably stay for as long as you’d keep me.”

Takao smiles brightly at the proposal. “I’d really like that, Shin-chan.”

Midorima flushes shyly at the sight of Takao’s bright smile and gives the florist one final wave before exiting the door as Takao looks on with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh, was that the strange customer from the past two days, Takao-kun?” a voice startles him from behind, and he whirls around before giving his coworker a cheesy smile.

“Maybe…” he says, almost teasing, as he pretends to busy himself with cleaning the counter.

Himuro makes his way over to the counter to gracefully sit upon it, stopping Takao in his pretend-cleaning. “Oh, come on, Takao-kun. We’ve been friends ever since you began working at _my_ flower shop two years ago. So, what’s the fellow’s name? Does he have any interests? What does he do for a living?”

“H-hey…! One question at a time, alright?” Takao exclaims, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed. “Um… His name’s Midorima Shintaro, he likes horoscopes, and I think he’s a college student.”

Himuro frowns at Takao’s last answer. “You _think_ he’s a college student? Oh, boy. You don’t know what school he goes to or what he’s even majoring in, do you?”

Takao shakes his head no, and, once he sees Himuro start to frown, he quickly goes on to say, “H-he said he’d have time to talk with me tomorrow, so I can get to know him better.” He smiles almost falsely, hoping his further elaboration would placate his friend. Apparently it does as Himuro’s smile slowly returns.

“You wouldn’t mind if I joined in on the conversation, would you?” Takao’s smile falters, and Himuro laughs at his friend’s reaction. “Kidding~! I’m just kidding! I won’t join in on your conversation if it makes you that uncomfortable, but don’t blame me if you catch me eavesdropping.” Takao groans while Himuro fixes him with a serious stare. “I care about you, Takao-kun. You’re a good friend, and I just want what’s best for you. You can’t just trust every man you meet. What if he turns out to be a serial murderer?”

The younger male covers his face in his hands. “That last part you just said makes you sound like an overprotective mother, Himuro.”

“And for good reason! Admit it; you need a better mother figure in your life right now—” Himuro immediately shuts his mouth at his mistake, but the damage has already been done and Takao is now shooting metaphorical daggers at his face. “I’m so, so sorry! That was totally uncalled for, and you have every right to punish me however you wish.”

“Damn right it was uncalled for,” Takao grumbles as he pushes away from the counter and makes his way to the metal stairs that lead to the second level of the flower shop which held the breakroom and scarcely used office. “I’ll be in the breakroom. Just… call me if you need me, I guess.”

Himuro stares dejectedly into his lap when the trap-door to the upper level closes, but his attention is soon directed to the front door as a new customer makes their way inside.

* * *

 

Takao was feeling fine by the afternoon, and Himuro was thankful the younger male wasn’t holding it against him. They were able to laugh and joke around normally when they had no customers, and, by closing time, Takao was almost delighted to find the third bouquet he’d made Midorima sitting by the door.

“Oh, look! There’s a little cellphone strap attached to the note this time!” he says excitedly as he shows Himuro the strap.

“…Okay, but… Why is it of a penguin wearing a purple party hat?”

“It was my lucky item for today! It says so in Shin-chan’s note!”

“A penguin in a purple party hat?”

“ _No_ , a cellphone strap!”

“That still doesn’t answer my question, Takao-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was an enjoyable first chapter!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments below, and I'll see you soon (and hopefully with updates to my other stories as well)!


	2. Chapter 2

Takao was _downright glowing_ when Midorima stepped into the shop the next morning. “Good morning, Shin-chan!”

Midorima gives him a small smile. “Good morning, Kazunari. How has your day been so far?”

The raven laughs. “It’s only just started, Shin-chan! But I’ve had a pretty good morning. How about you?”

“My morning has been going smoothly as well,” Midorima replies before digging through his bag and pulling out a red hairband. Before Takao could react, Midorima held it out to him, face slowly reddening. “I-it’s your lucky item for today.”

With a smile, Takao gently takes the hairband and places it in his hair. “Thank you, Shin-chan.”

As Midorima’s face reddens even further, a low whistling sound could be heard from behind Takao. He whirls around, already knowing it’s his friend making that noise.

“Himuro.”

Himuro, with that ever-present smile on his face, says, “That sure looks good on you, Takao-kun. Who knew your admirer had such good taste in hairbands?” He then turns to Midorima, whose face isn’t as red as it was earlier. “You must be Midorima-san. I’m Himuro Tatsuya, the owner of this humble flower shop. It’s nice to finally meet you face to face.”

Midorima shakes Himuro’s outstretched hand. “Likewise.”

“Just know that if you do Takao-kun any wrong, you’ll have to answer to me.” Himuro still has that pleasant smile on his face, but the temperature of the air around him has dropped by a few degrees, making both Midorima and Takao shiver.

“O-of course…” was Midorima’s uneasy answer.

At that, the cold aura around Himuro practically dissipates. “With that out of the way, why don’t you two head up to the breakroom? I’ll take over from here, Takao-kun.” He nudges them to the stairs with a wink.

Once they entered the breakroom, Takao made Midorima sit down at the comfortable sofa situated in front of a TV and got set to making tea at the kitchenette in the corner.

“Your boss is a bit… frightening,” Midorima admits, now that Himuro is out of earshot.

Takao leans against the counter as he waits for the tea to brew. “Yeah, he gets like that sometimes. Mostly for me.”

Midorima gives him an inquisitive glance. “May I ask why?”

Takao thinks for a moment. “He’s protective. Like how a mother hen would be protective of her chicks, and I guess he thinks of me as one of his chicks. I don’t understand why, though. I’m fully capable of looking out for myself.”

“Maybe it’s _because_ you’re self-reliant?” Midorima suggests. “Maybe he feels the need to protect you due to your jaded views?” He then adds, “Also, I apologize if what I’m saying is out of line,” as an afterthought.

“What are you, a psychiatrist?” Takao asks, jokingly.

“Well, I am studying to become one,” he admits with a shrug.

“Whoa, really?! I’m impressed, Shin-chan!” Takao’s eyes sparkle as the other man coughs. “But, back on topic, I guess that would make sense with him…”

There was a hint of a question in Midorima’s eyes, and he probably opened his mouth to voice it aloud, but the whistle of the tea kettle interrupted him. Takao was thankful for the interruption as he readied the tea. He could guess what Midorima would’ve asked him, and he would like to avoid it for as long as possible. He approaches the sofa with two teacups in hand and hands one over to Midorima with a smile.

“I hope you like jasmine tea because that’s all we have. Himuro’s obsessed with it,” Takao says, cracking a smile.

Midorima takes a sip, savoring the flavor and aroma of the tea. “That’s fine. I quite like jasmine tea myself.”

“That’s good.” Takao gives him a smile, sipping his own tea. “So, what made you want to become a therapist?”

“I want to help people,” is Midorima’s genuine response. His eyes shone in earnest passion, and Takao had to struggle not to get lost in those deep green eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll help many people in the future, Shin-chan.”

“I wish to help you as well,” Midorima responds quietly, and Takao ignores the feeling of panic and something else fluttering in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! It has been such a long time since I initially started this, but I hope you all would forgive me. I know this chapter is short, but I'm trying to get back into writing little by little, and this is the best I can do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please, please, please comment! It would mean so much to me if you did so ; w;

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and when commenting on my works, actual feedback is most preferable. Honestly, I find comments that only say "Next chapter please!" or "I can't wait to see what happens next!" really, REALLY annoying, and they do absolutely nothing but hinder my creative flow. Thank you.


End file.
